Touko Deguchi
---- is one of the girls, including Hikako Kirai and Aki Hikarizato, that School Life Club and Ruu Wakasa encountered after fleeing from their unnamed pursuers. As the Fallen Crew club president, her job is to make everything, and anything they do, fun. Appearance Touko is a teenage girl with slightly messy, straight light gray purple hair, which curls at the tip, with her bangs framing her forehead. She has piece of her hair tied long braid that hangs off her left shoulder and light blue eyes. She is usually seen wearing a striped button up shirt with a tie underneath a white hoodie with red trim, paired with a short pink pleated skirt, black stockings, and light red low heels with two straps. She wears a necklace with a small charm on it shaped like a milk carton. On the back of her hoodie, she has this same milk carton with the words "The Lost Girls" next to it in a circle. She also wears round glasses. Personality Touko is a rather cheerful girl and energetic, although a little bit of an airhead at times. Her self proclaimed role for the club is to make everything fun 24-hours a day. This makes her somewhat similar to Yuki Takeya, however her gaming ambitions cause her and Kurumi Ebisuzawa to become fast friends. She seems to enjoy video games quite a lot, as she started to play "Splatoon" with Kurumi before even introducing herself. Though she is a bit lackadaisical, Touko seems comfortable with meeting new people and is often seen in cheerful mood, though she is generally just carefree. Touko is also very laid back, relaxed and calm in most situations. Despite her carefree personality, Touko can be mature and responsible, as she is the one who holds the "meetings" and discussions.Chapter 40, page 7 She seems to be quite knowledgeable about the whole apocalypse and was well as the zombie virus, as she speculated that it was a virus that caused everything, and if that was the cause they had to go to the Randall Corporation. Due to her personality, Touko often brightens the mood, but she sometimes scare Aki and Yuki by telling them "spooky" things, as they both dislike scary things; but not in a very serious way though.Chapter 40, page 11 Though Touko and the others left the Melee Fight Crew, their relationship with the club has remained quite steady, as they did promise each other to tell if they found new discoveries. Touko doesn't generally care about them, however, she did think it was wrong of Kougami to aim a crossbow at the School Life Club. Other than that, she founds the Melee Fight Crew quite "unpleasant" like Kurumi. Touko has also always remained cheerful, even though she herself has stated that she is scared. But, she doesn't want to shiver in fear everyday since she believes that there are many ways to live.Chapter 40, page 25 Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Aki Hikarizato Touko and Aki share a strong bond of trust as they are very close friends. When Touko slacks off, Aki tends to take over the leadership. Though they have quite different personalities, they get along well. When Touko goes to meet the Melee Fight Crew to talk, Aki usually follows her. Touko also cares for her, and vice versa. Aki has also shown to be worried about Touko, as she stated that Touko was the one she couldn't leave alone.Chapter 44, page 8 As they, along with Hika, formed the Fallen Crew, they seem to have similar opinions on things, and both have relaxed personalities as they don't have strict rules like the Melee Fight Crew. Hikako Kirai Touko and Hika are very close friends and on good terms, as Touko is very confident in her abilities. A few days before they were going to leave to go out camping, Hika stated that she would miss Touko a lot even though she wouldn't be away for so long. She was also very worried if she would come home, to which Touko replied that she would, and Hika was also seen cuddling with her. Since Hika saved Aki and Touko when they left the Melee Fight Crew, both of them are very grateful towards her, stating that Hika was the one who saved them.Chapter 38, page 17 When Touko asked what Hika wanted as a gift from the camping, she replied Sumiko, to which Touko promised her to find Sumiko.Chapter 45, page 12 This shows that Hika trusts Touko very much as she entrusted her with such a "mission", and this also shows that Touko cares deeply for Hika as she doesn't want to see her worried or sad. Kurumi Ebisuzawa Kurumi and Touko became fast friends as they both like to play games. When they met, they started playing "Splatoon" with each other before even introducing themselves. As they got to know each other, Touko and Kurumi has grown to be good friends. They are often seen playing games together, and when it comes to games, they seem to have a friendly rivalry as they sometimes compete with each other, often resulting in Touko's victory.Chapter 41, page 12 They also can talk with each other about various topics, and when Kurumi questioned Touko if they were bothering the Fallen Crew, Touko denied that and said that they like having them here since the Melee Fight Crew has strict rules. When Kurumi calls her "Touko-san", Touko tells her to call her by her name without any honorifics,Chapter 40, page 25 because they are already good friends. Sumiko In the past, Sumiko was a close friend of Touko's. She has stated that she misses the times when Sumiko used sing cheering songs. Even after her disappearance, Touko, Hika and Aki still considers her as a close friend. Touko also promised Hika to bring back Sumiko from their trip.Chapter 45, page 13 History occurred.]] Touko explained that when the outbreak occurred, there weren't any electricity, so everyone was desperate, but the a group of people who would later call themselves the Melee Fight Crew stepped up and enforced strict rules, including body-check ups.Chapter 38, page 16 Touko was also a member if the club at first, however, she didn't like the strict rules there, so she decided to leave the group. Hika and Aki did the same and they formed the Fallen Crew without any strict rules. However, since they were a small group, things got dangerous as they didn't have much food or water. Fortunately, Hika found the emergency generator and underground food storage units. Story Manga Chapter 37 As the School Life Club was being chased by their unnamed pursuers (the Melee Fight Crew) Touko was the one who told them to drive to the exit through the radio. They followed her orders since they didn't have any other choice, and when they came to exit, Touko, along with Aki and Hika helped them drive through. Touko then explains that they are survivors, but a little different from the others from who were chasing them. Shen welcomes them to Saint Isidore University, and shakes Yuuri's hand with a proud smile. When Yuki, and then Kurumi and Miki laid their hands over her and Yuuri's, she became shocked and took a step back. Chapter 38 Touko led the School Life Club to their school and then club room. She warmly welcomes the group as she introduces their club as the Fallen Crew, though she was worried about the name. When Kurumi saw that they had video games, Touko told her that it worked and they started playing. A while later, Aki turns off the television as they had to talk. When Touko told them that they have electricity and hot, running water, Miki and Yuuri explained that they also had it at their school, much to Touko's apparent disappointment; but she becomes overjoyed when Yuki tells her that they are glad that they have warm water, as they hadn't showered in a while. After discussing a bit, everyone introduced themselves and Touko explains that she is the club's rep, and due to her being position, her job is to make everything fun. The School Life Club then hands them Megu-nee's Emergency Manual. Touko looks at if carefully and comments than their school had none less then Isidore University. When the others commented on the Randall Corporation sounding familiar and made a suggestion to go there sometime, Touko immediately denied that and told them that she would rather stay at the school. Touko then explained about the group that chased the School Life Club actually were not bad guys. When the outbreak occurred, there were no electricity so everyone got desperate as it was dangerous staying that way. However, a group of people who would later be known as the Melee Fight Crew stepped up and enforced strict rules. Touko told that even if a member were just little hurt, that person was considered dangerous. But Touko, Aki and Hika didn't like that and therefore left the club, creating their own club. However, since they were a very small group, things started getting dangerous as they didn't have much food or water, but Hika found the Emergency Generator and underground storage units. Things then happened, and they got running water, electricity, food and so on. At night, Touko was in her room and thinking, when she suddenly heard knocks at her door; it turned out to be Aki and Hika. While drinking, they discussed about the new girls as they had suffered so much. Aki then suggested to abolish the Fallen Crew, with Touko agreeing to do her best the next day. Chapter 39 Rise mentioned Touko as she realized that Yuki and Miki already had met her. Chapter 40 Anime Episode 12 Touko makes a cameo appearance where she picks up Yuki's letter. Gallery Trivia * means "Paulownia child", while means "exit". * Touko made a cameo appearance in the anime, where she picked up Yuki's letter.Episode 12 * Her major is stated to be Information Sciences. * Touko likes to play video games, as evident by the many consoles and cases seen around her room, including 'Ballout' and 'Ballout: New Vegas'. The names of the two are also references to the Fallout Series. * The 'Lost Girls' motif on her outfit may be a play on the lost boys of Peter Pan, in reference to the Fallen Crew's relaxed atmosphere that places priority on fun and games (like children) rather than facing their responsibilities as adults. * Touko and Megumi Sakura's hairstyles are very similar. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Alive